warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Infestación
thumb|378px Considerado un destino peor que la muerte, la infestacion muta a sus victimas en bestias rabiosas. Peor aún, los infestados muestran cierto grado de coordinacion, atacando naves y cabinas especificas. Nadie sabe de donde viene esta enfermedad. La infestación surgió por mano de los Orokin, fueron creados como medio de defensa ante la nueva amenaza fruto de una rebelión, los Conscientes. Los Orokin, en su desesperación, crearon la infestación para poder vencer o contener a esta amenaza, sin un gran éxito, pues estos no pudieron controlarlos e incluso afectó a los propios Orokin y otras facciones , pero proporcionó el tiempo necesario para la creación de los Ten-Cero o Tenno, usando energía del vacío y así defenderse. Los infestados son una versión mezclada de partes Corpus y partes Grineer, creadas por la plaga del virus "Tecnocito". La mayoría de los infestados parecen ser antiguos tripulantes Corpus o Grineer lanceros. Sin embargo, también se especula que se originan a partir de experimentos fallidos Tenno, insinuado por el Golem Jordas diciendo al Tenno, "¿Por qué nos destruye?, somos su carne". Esto podría explicar los diversos poderes o habilidades que algunos infestados tienen. La mayoría de los infestados no tienen ninguna capacidad de combate a distancia considerable. Origen El virus Tecnocito si bien solo se menciona y se hace referencia a través del juego de texto o por Lotus , el virus Tecnocito parece tener organismos como los Grineer y Corpus en lo que se conoce a la Tenno como infestado. Por lo que se sabe el virus Tecnocito fue creado por el orokin para castigar a los enemigos, gran parte de la historia del juego se presenta de una manera ambigua (indecisa) por lo que esto es ya una tradicion, sin embargo se puede decir que este virus afecta a las especies con un común genoma.Los Grineer y Corpus siendo ambos bandos de la Tierra, así como el Tenno/ Orokin, el virus parece no tener prejuicios en cuanto a quienes afecta. El Golem Jordas que dice "... somos su carne" y sí es una mezcla de diferentes tipos de Infestados afirma además la teoría de un genoma común; como los diversos tipos de Infestados consisten en ex Corpus y Grineer. Esto también implica que el virus tiene una ARN/ ADN de base y de hecho, no está hecha de materiales sintéticos, por lo que su incapacidad para afectar a máquinas, mientras que sólo afecta a orgánicos con un genoma similar. Un arma que es mensionada en el juego, Mire hace referencia a algo que se llama la "Gran Plaga" en su descripción. La gran plaga puede ser una referencia al virus Tecnocito en un período después de su creación. La semejanza del Mire a la infestación sugiere la conexión entre la Gran Plaga y los propios infestados. Mutalista El mutalista describe la infestación robótica o incluso de algunas armas por una cepa única de la infestación. Mientras que la masa infestada normal puede utilizar esporas, tuvieron gran dificultad para corromper directamente el tejido mecánico y robótico. Todo eso cambió cuando Alad V intentó usar a la infestación como arma biológica, y utilizó el conocimiento limitado obtenido de su Proyecto Zanuka para avanzar en la evolución de la infestación. El resultado fue una nueva cepa que ganó la capacidad de infestar la robótica con mayor facilidad y, posteriormente, permitió la creación de abominaciones más peligrosas. Hasta ahora, en el saber del juego, solo la robótica de los Corpus puede infestarse, tal vez debido a la falta de complejidad en la maquinaria de los Grineer que no le serviría a la infestada con ningún propósito real. Aunque el Halieto Mutalítico surgió antes de los experimentos de Alad V, se puede suponer que este tiempo no se debe considerar amigable, y en su lugar fue parte del trabajo de Alad. También se puede decir que la liberación temprana de este enemigo mutalista fue causada por uno de los experimentos de Alad fugados. Las armas que se han infestado con esta cepa moderna de la infestación también están basadas en el Corpus, posiblemente debido a que la exposición inicial del infestado se basa casi por completo en ellos gracias a la infección intencional de sus naves. Armamento right|300px Las armas que implican la Infestación son un lote variado. Varían espectacularmente tanto en diseño como en función, desde los Corpus, con equipo de minería que presenta infestación que altera sus funciones, hasta los Grineer, que intentan convertir en armas las biotoxinas infestadas. La mayoría, sin embargo, son armas que, en sí mismas, se crean a partir de tejido infestado vivo o inactivo pero preservado; estos van desde espadas creadas a partir de bio-crecimiento infestado hasta pistolas que sofocan a los oponentes en nubes de líquidos tóxicos infestados. Las armas infestadas más inusuales parecen ser organismos en varias partes, que van desde lanzadores de proyectiles que arrojan fragmentos de toxinas con impulsos musculares a lanzadores que arrojan un bi-crecimiento infestado viviente al objetivo como una granada. Los casos más extremos son las armas que pueden proyectar corrientes de bioenergía viral o chisporrotear energía corrosiva a través de un impulso neural. Las armas infestadas a menudo son horribles de contemplar, visiblemente pulsantes y retorcidas en su uso. Incluso los elaborados a partir de un crecimiento infestado inactivo a menudo son visualmente grotescos, con bordes hechos de quitina y hueso, salpicado de vetas que retumban con fluidos orgánicos. Las armas a distancia que usan material infestado a menudo devoran literalmente sus municiones. En muchos sentidos, el armamento infestado indica la desesperación de muchas facciones que se han convertido en la participación de la infestación, con el Grineer tratar de combatir el veneno con veneno, el Corpus intentando encontrar la alteración de su equipo existente infestado con Alad V, cepas mutalíticas mejoradas que consumen la partes mecánicas y las construcciones, y el Tenno solo trata de encontrar nuevas formas de hacer su trabajo con las nuevas herramientas a medida que la infestación se propaga – Lo que significa que los Infestados son una gran amenaza, pero también prometen oportunidades para cualquiera que pueda encontrar una forma de explotarlos contra sus enemigos. Ciertamente, según Céfalon Cordylon, el tejido infestado puede crecer fácilmente, prospera en cualquier entorno y es tan fácil de manipular para las herramientas y armas de creación como cualquier material no orgánico. Reproduction And Spread The Infestation primarily infests or corrupts its victims through airborne spores, possibly the same kind of found floating around in the air on Infested tilesets as moving colonies of orange particles. While no enemy or ally can ever become Infested in-game this is most likely due to limitations to the game itself, and may be added at a later date. The only exception is during Deserción missions, where it is possible to witness the only current "infestation" of a target in real time; Allowing a Grineer Defector to die to the poisons in the air will eventually cause them to sprout a large Infested mass around them, which explodes in a horrifying display of light gore and rot to reveal a uniquely colored Carrion Charger. The transformation to these combat forms is seemingly quick, likely due to the Defectors weakened state due to the exposure to the spores for extended periods and possibly due to the Grineers already weak cloned bodies. While the Infestation was always able to seep into electronic and nano-based technology, until Alad V created the Mutalist strain it was never able to control more than small masses, to the point where systems would simply corrupt and shut down (see non-Infested Ship tilesets) rather than be vulnerable to control or influence. With the Mutalist strain however, the Infestation is able to infect inorganic circuitry to control basic robotics, and even modify their weapons systems to spray payloads of Corrosive Sludge or take advantage of flight technology to Disperse Toxins into the air. While this is an impressive feat even for the seemingly mindless Infestation, it is less impressive when Corpus robotical AI is taken in account, as it is fairly easy even for the Tenno to Hack or Reprogram them, so a complete takeover of their precepts may not be necessary for them to fight for the Infestation. More impressively however is the ability for the Mutalist strain to adapt and corrupt even a Céfalon. In the case of the Golem Jordas it somehow gained control of one despite several times during the game and in quests it it was explained that Cephalons exist on a very advanced electronic plane of existence called the "weave", something which Hunhow (who's origin is machine-based) could only barely control and eventually lose when he attempted to take over Céfalon Suda's portion of it. Even in his transmission projections Jordas is physically Infested with tissue on his portrayal, although this may just be a visual representation of his state and not necessarily prove he is actually Infested. It is possible that the equipment that stores Jordas' information is corrupted instead, essentially the same situation as other Mutalist robotic enemies. Either way, this shows that the Infestation is far more insidious than it was in the past thanks to the meddling of Alad V. Enemigos Walkers The standard Infested unit. Corredores Volátiles y Saltadores appear to be bodies of Corpus humanoids and appear to have a fleshy "hand", perhaps made of Infested tissue, latched to their heads. Walker units rush the players and overwhelm them with sheer numbers and brute force. |-|Cargador= x200px|right |-|Saltador= x200px|right |-|Corredor= x200px|right |-|Corredor Volátil= x200px|right Arrastrados Los infestados Arrastrados are those former walkers whose legs seem to have been removed or Crewmen infested after surviving the removal of their lower bodies. They will 'run' on their hands at a speed similar to the other light Infested and their unusual body structure causes most melee attacks to pass over them unless a Tenno deliberately looks down while attacking. Arrastrado= x200px|right |-|Arrastrado Nauseabundo= x200px|right |-|Arrastrado Tóxico= x200px|right |-|Arrastrado Eléctrico= x200px|right |-|Arrastrado Escupidor= x200px|right Maquinas Mechanical units infested by a mutated strain of the Infestation. Mutalist Osprey= Mutalist Osprey is an infested Corpus Osprey that transports Arrastrados and charges into players to unleash a toxic cloud. |-|Swarm-Mutalist MOA= |-|Tar-Mutalist MOA= Ancients These heavy units consist of large Infested that are much sturdier than standard Walkers, and do not appear to be an infected host, but rather a separate entity, or perhaps an infested host so old as to be unrecognizable. They have a large amount of health and will charge at players when close enough. Heavies also come with special abilities, making them a nuisance on their lonesome, and a nightmare in groups. Ancient Healer= |-|Ancient Disruptor= |-|Toxic Ancient= |-|Boiler= |-|Brood Mother= |-|Juggernaut= Jefes Bosses are over-mutated enemies within the Infested faction. Juggernaut Behemoth= |-|Golem Jordas= x200px|left |-|Lephantis= |-|Mutalist Alad V= |-|Phorid= Trivia *Infested enemies, most notably bosses, refer to themselves in a plural way, implying that a hive mind of some sort controls them. **This seems to be supported during gameplay with the near-impossibility of utilizing stealth in an Infested-controlled area; if even one unit in the area detects a Warframe, every single other Infested in the area will become alerted to their presence and begin hunting them down, even from across the entire tileset. *The Infested as a whole displays confusion and fear when encountering the Tenno's Warframes, referring to them as "their flesh" and constantly asking why they would attack their own via transmissions, which implies that the greater Infested believes that the Warframes are just another kind of Infested life-form like them. **The Sacrifice would go on to reveal that the original Warframes were actually Orokin men and women that were infected with a unique strain of the Infestation by the Helminth, with this unique strain not only reshaping their bodies to fit inside of the actual Warframes' chassis, but also keeping them safe from the 'Infested madness.' **This fear is elaborated upon in The Glast Gambit quest, where The Lotus reveals that the Infested fears hybrids, specifically those that combine themselves with the Infestation without actually succumbing to it. For example, the space-bound colony of Mycona takes advantage of this to harvest Infested materials from the ship on which they live without individual colonists risking death or infection via passing down the Triuna. *The Infested have shown the ability to even corrupt Cephalons, as shown in The Jordas Precept with Cephalon Jordas. **It's also implied at the end of The Jordas Precept, and throughout the now-removed Jordas Verdict , that the Infested are capable of making identical "copies" a Cephalon for various uses, such as sending fake distress signals or piloting an enormous mutalist spacecraft. *Despite their description claiming that the Infestation has no cure, the aftermath of Operation: Tubemen of Regor showed that this is somewhat false, as Alad V has seemingly cured himself of being Infested after partially succumbing to the virus. Despite this however, a violet scar remains on his cheek, possibly suggesting he isn't completely cleansed. *According to a story told by Konzu, despite the Infested otherwise being a ravenous hive mind, "it" is capable of speaking to others directly via using an Infested victim as a sort of speaker or "vessel." Historial de actualizaciones ;Infested Faction Changes: *All Arrastrados move speed has been increased. *New animations for Infested Ancient reach attack. *Arrastrado Eléctrico Attack range fixed, now more likely to attack with his lightning. *Arrastrado Escupidor has new effects on his lobbed grenade, making it easier to see. *Infested Charger move speed increased. *Suicide Corredores will no longer explode on death if killed by melee. The death explosion causes stagger, and damage scales up with their level. *Infested Saltadores: Their leaping attack can be parried to nullify the stagger. Leap damage scales with their level. *All Ancients can pull targets (Pull can be blocked or dodged). *All Ancients - better anticipation of knockdown attack. It can now be parried to nullify damage and the knockdown. *Toxic Ancients - Do poison damage and gives all nearby enemies poison damage. Ancient and nearby enemies are resistant to poison and gas damage. *Healing Ancients - Links with nearby allies, any damage they take heals the Ancient up to 150% health, and it scales up to reflect having health > 100%. Also reduces damage that nearby allies take. *Healing Ancient now has Fossilized health, to be consistent with the other Ancients (was Infested Armour). *Saltador infested can dodge. *Disruptor Ancients - Aura that reduces radial and power damage taken by nearby allies. Attack damage energy, rather than completely drain it. Attacks of nearby allies have the same effect. }} Véase tambén *Facciones *Invasión *Enemy Behavior, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. en:Infested Categoría:Infestación Categoría:Facción